In an LSI manufacturing process in recent times, a transistor has a gate stack structure in which a high-K film having permittivity of more than 4 is formed on a silicon (Si), and a conductive thin film is further formed on the high-K film to control a threshold value voltage of the transistor. In the structure, various kinds of conductive thin films are used as gate electrodes to control power consumption of the transistor. The conductive thin film has an inherent work function (WF) of the thin film. The threshold value voltage of the transistor can be controlled by adjusting the work function. The metal gate electrode may be a metal nitride film (for example, a titanium nitride film (a TiN film)) (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2011-6783).